


Fish Sticks and Ice Cream = Love?

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun's harboring a crush, and it's about time he tells Junsu.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Fish Sticks and Ice Cream = Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Hey.”

Yoochun looked up and swallowed. Junsu sat next to him on the small wall in the courtyard.

“What’s up with you lately, huh?”

Yoochun smiled without looking over at his best friend. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

“You ran off from the party pretty fast,” Junsu said. His cheerful tone changed.

“That was a party?” Yoochun said in disbelief.

“Okay, so you ran off from the poor excuse to have a couple of bottles of soju in Changmin’s basement.”

“I got claustrophobic,” Yoochun continued. Which was a total lie.

Junsu knew him too well to be fooled by it. “You’re such a liar.”

Yoochun said nothing, continued memorizing the concrete between his feet.

“Come on, what is wrong with you?” Junsu asked. “Are you mad because I stopped to get a fish stick before coming to find you, or because I didn’t give you a bite? Here.”

Junsu slid over to him, put his hand around Yoochun’s arm. Yoochun chuckled and looked up at the same time as the treat disappeared into Junsu’s open mouth. His tongue ran over the length and Yoochun shivered, looking away again as his mind filled with images of other things in Junsu's mouth.

“Still want a bite?” he asked.

“Yes, but not of what you think.” Yoochun stood up, leaving Junsu on the wall. He kicked his skateboard to the ground and rolled away.

“Wait, Yoochun, what … what did you mean by that?” Junsu asked, jogging after him.

Yoochun rode slowly so Junsu could walk next to him. “What did I mean by what?” Yoochun asked not looking at him.

“The biting thing.”

Yoochun smiled. “You’re kind of clueless, you know that?” He dared a glance and Junsu was pouting, looking at the ground.

Yoochun took pity on him. He stopped his board, and grabbed Junsu’s shoulders. The other looked up and Yoochun smiled, and before Junsu could figure out what he was going to do, Yoochun pecked him on the lips and then turned away. He kicked his board into his hand and walked away, grinning.

“Ch-chunnie!” Junsu said, panicked from behind him.

Yoochun looked over his shoulder. Junsu hadn’t moved, stock still. If Junsu had remembered, Yoochun had left Changmin’s basement when Yunho had started interrogating Junsu about his last girlfriend. Details that Yoochun did not want or need to know.

A moment later, footfalls sounded behind him and Junsu jogged to catch up to him again. Yoochun was not expecting fingers to entwine with his.

“So,” Junsu said and then coughed, fingers squeezing.

Yoochun squeezed back. They walked randmonly, not saying anything.

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Junsu said suddenly.

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah. And we can like share a spoon or something cheesy and romantic like that, because you like cheesy and romantic.”

Yoochun laughed. He took his hand from Junsu’s and draped his arm around his shoulders. “Ice cream, it is.”


End file.
